


Bucky is alive

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, doing yourself, 水仙盾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 被心靈寶石權杖戳中，給Steve帶來意想不到的後果。





	Bucky is alive

**Author's Note:**

> 水仙盾預警，不吃的趕快點X。
> 
> 這是一個因為美國翹臀以及雙隊長妖精打架再加上某人在旁煽風點火被激發出來的PWP。  
> Ps.全篇A1盾宇宙

 

**Bucky is alive.**

_不 -_

那張與自己一模一樣的臉，用著自己的聲音在他耳邊低語。

Steve知道這不是真的，只是一場幻境，可是 -

一雙手滑過他的大腿，停留在挺翹臀瓣的最頂峰，隔著制服褲子，都還能感覺得到那種熱度。

_不 -_

臀肉被對方握在掌中揉搓擠壓，Steve想要反抗，卻連一根手指都沒法移動分毫。

**真是名副其實的美國翹臀。**

那個聲音是他自己，卻又不是。

搭扣被輕易地解開，腰帶連同戰術腰包被卸下扔到一旁發出悶悶的啪嗒聲，Steve無法克制地加快了呼吸的速度，為什麼 - 這是幻境，Clint提過他被心靈權杖控制了之後，腦子就被強行灌入許多念頭，那些不屬於自己的思緒就像用糖衣包裹的毒藥，讓人貪婪地吞噬，情不自禁地遵循。

他被權杖點中了，Steve很確定。

可為什麼他腦中上演的景象是這樣？難道不該是某種為Loki效命之類的思想嗎？

制服褲子被褪到了膝窩，對方似乎不想浪費時間去脫Steve的靴子，從被直接撕掉丟到一旁的內褲可以看得出來。

Steve在冷涼空氣的侵襲下反射性地縮了縮，自從冰裡頭出來後他對溫度就變得非常敏感，僅管血清的作用下明明他就已經不再畏懼寒冷。

按在光裸臀肌上的那雙手，掌心熱得幾乎能燙傷他 - 這人的體溫和他自己不相上下 - Steve有一瞬間的混亂，不是說Loki是寒冰巨人嗎？

在戰地，咆仔們曾為了誰能和他一組好取暖的權利爭執不休，然而不管他們最後用哪種方式解決，到頭來，Bucky總是睡在他身旁的那一個。

**Bucky is alive。**

_不 -_ Steve繃緊了肌肉，壓抑洶湧而來的情緒，儘管世上已過了七十年，可對他來說，Bucky在他眼前墜入深谷不過是幾週前的事。刺骨的寒冷，尖嘯的狂風，Bucky臉上絕望的表情。

屁股猛地挨了兩記， **別分心，小甜心 - 也許，我該做點讓你能專心的事。**

臀瓣被分開，一根手指毫不留情地插入他最脆弱的那一處。

Steve的腦中一片空白，像第一次在戰地領略連續不停歇的迫擊砲後無法控制的耳鳴，耳際只聽得見自己瘋狂搏動的心跳聲。

血液漫上臉龐，熱氣自腳心直衝頭頂，可恥與羞辱、狂怒與憤恨一齊迸發 - _他竟敢！_

_我要殺了你！Loki！_

壓在他身後的人從胸腔發出隆隆的笑聲，那股震動直接傳到他身上。

**你知道我不是，你很清楚，我是你啊，甜心，我就是你。**

這語氣中隱含的惡意讓Steve起了一陣雞皮疙答。

**別人都以為你是什麼貞潔表彰，嘖嘖，我們都知道不是那樣的，對吧，小蕩婦，嗯 - 你看，這麼輕易就插進去了 - 貼身打鬥總會讓你興奮，不是嗎？**

彷彿為了證明自己所言非虛，那根手指不過隨便頂弄了幾下，那緊緻的甬道就變得又軟又濕，隨著手指的插入抽出傳出粘膩的水聲。

Steve全身都繃緊了，貼身制服下隆起的肌肉線條一覽無遺，然而無論如何使勁力氣，Steve仍然沒能移動分毫，也阻止不了那人正玩弄的地方越發軟熱。

_我沒有 - 不是那樣 - -_

一絲嗚咽從緊咬的牙關洩出。

那人一指戳到了某處，一股酥麻竄過四肢百骸，這感覺刺激得他臀大肌整個繃得更緊，下一秒腰卻軟了下去。一聲嘲弄的輕笑在耳旁響起，手指抽了出去，在Steve還沒來得及喘氣就換成兩根手指插了進來，Steve試圖縮緊，卻顯得像是捨不得對方離開，那人也不急於抽動，只是彎曲了手指，找到先前那一處不停按揉。

Steve就那樣趴著，像條擱淺在灘上的大魚，除了掙扎著呼吸以外什麼也做不了。

帶小翅膀的藍色頭盔不知何時已經被剝去，他的臉頰貼著冰涼的地磚，微長的金髮散在額前，他眉頭蹙起，雙眼緊閉，豐滿的下唇被自己咬得豔紅；他上半身的制服還好好穿著，下半身卻完全暴露在空氣中，純藍色的衣料與深紅色的短靴更襯得他膚色白皙，被撥開的臀瓣間隱約可見那嫩紅色的秘處，儘管Steve一臉痛苦，可整個景象仍透著一股香豔誘人的氛圍。

到底是怎麼回事，只是被揉弄，又麻又癢的感覺自腸道深處升起，令人喘不過氣，Steve從沒想過自己體內竟然也有這樣一個地方。

Bucky曾繪聲繪影地描述自己如何用手指就讓女伴抽搐著達到高潮，那混蛋那次醉得厲害，不曉得突然發什麼神經，絲毫不顧連個吻都沒得到過的小Steve已經羞成一隻紅蝦，把他扯在床邊不讓走，硬要在他耳際說著那些下流話 - 記住了哈，女人那裡有個好地方，你做得對的話，會讓她求著你趕快幹，吶，像這樣，手指進去之後稍微往上勾，找對了保證讓她爽得把她媽的告誡都丟到一旁，嘿嘿 -

那傢伙說完就那樣揪著他呼呼大睡了過去，留Steve一個人滿腦遐思又不得其解，隔天深色頭髮的青年一臉茫然，完全不記得前晚自己胡說了什麼，然而這事不知怎的一直被Steve記在心底。

這感覺...和Bucky形容的不謀而合，為什麼他也有「那種地方」？難道是血清造成的嗎？強烈的快感一波波衝擊著他的意識，他的腦袋像塞滿蓬鬆的棉花，身軀卻沉甸甸的，灼熱感一路延燒，他覺得自己就要化成一攤熔岩，正逐漸融破地表往地心下墜。

這感覺讓人害怕。比無法動彈而最脆弱之處被人侵犯更令他恐懼的，是他沈淪的速度，是他內心深處泉湧的渴望，是他腦海裡浮現的妄想 - 那曾經被他深埋的無恥念頭如大雪崩山沖毀了長久以來的屏障。

**你真是美極了， Stevie，這裡又濕又熱，比任何小穴都緊，我能想像等下操進去的時候它會怎樣含著我，哦 - 一定爽極了。**

_不！停止，快停止！_

瘋了，Steve相信自己已經瘋了，你怎能...這是對摯友的褻瀆，快醒醒，那不是...老天啊！Bucky...Bucky不會想要...

緊拽著最後一絲清明，金髮的戰士用力咬住牙根，頑強地不願再發出任何聲響，只有顫抖的眼睫洩露了他內心的恐慌。

**他沒死，小傻瓜，他正等著你去救他，在寒冰之中，親愛的隊長，你的Bucky，你的好兄弟 - He is alive。**

_嗚 -_

這衝擊性的話語如刀鑿，破開他的意志，同時他從未被使用過的處子之地也被猛地貫穿。

_不不不不不 - 住手，住手，住手 -_

男人對他內心的吶喊恍若未聞，不管那出經人事的小穴如何緊緻柔嫩，雙手鉗住Steve的髖骨逕自動作起來，那抽出插入的力道讓身下的軀體只能無助地隨之聳動。

死死咬著牙根，Steve在自己嘴裡嚐到血腥。

太多了，他會被捅死。

美國隊長，超級戰士，打過二戰，從紅骷髏手中拯救了紐約，挺過飛機墜毀與七十年的冰凍，還趕跑了外星人，可他就要被一個和他長的一模一樣的男人幹死在地板上。

**別那麼嬌氣，Baby doll，看看，你把我都吃下去了，全部，哦 - 太棒了，你天生就是要幹這個的，你知道我們能行的，是的，你和我，We can do this all day。**

_不 -_

誘哄的聲音如含毒糖蜜，沿著耳道一點一滴滲進他毫無防禦的軟組織。

男人的嗓音柔滑得如同對愛人的呢喃，可身下進出的動作卻沒有絲毫憐惜，柔嫩的腸壁被撕扯著 - _太大了_ \- 有那麼一瞬間，Steve想要就這樣暈死過去，可燒灼感逐漸轉成輕柔的刺癢，奇怪的酥麻感漸次升起，Steve的身體似乎適應了入侵的巨物，越發柔韌的內裡分泌出更多液體，讓交合更加順利，男人發出鼓勵的讚聲，像是在獎賞身下變得溫馴的身體，男人放緩速度，尋到正確的角度九淺一深地抽插起來。

肉體拍擊的聲響混著澤澤的水聲，與低吟喘息一同迴響在空氣中。

身體像通了電，爽得發麻，思緒被搗成一攤糨糊，在Steve意識到自己在做什麼之前，他已經扭著腰臀，隨著進出的頻率向後迎合那根巨物。

**Yes - Yes - 很爽吧，我早說了你愛死這個，看你騷的。**

他能動了，可他的身體沈溺於快感，他的意志對慾望投降，他就像男人說的那樣，貪婪地吞吃著對方的陰莖，甚至還發出那些不堪入耳的淫蕩叫聲。

那聲音還在諷刺地說著，Steve卻無法再做反駁。

現在充斥在他腦海裡的只剩下追逐高潮的渴望。

那人把他翻了過來開始新一輪抽插，Steve看著那張扭曲的臉孔心神一陣恍惚，這到底是誰，他狂風暴雨般幹進他體內，在Steve被那股浪潮席捲走全部的意識之前，那張他每天都能在鏡子前看到的臉變成了他日夜思念的那個人。

**Don’t forget this. Bucky is alive.**

 

 

END?

 

**Author's Note:**

> 手癌...我...我還是乖乖回去寫冬盾吧...哭


End file.
